dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Wizards of Waverly Place: Angels vs Vampires
Plot Justin is ready to get married with Juliet but Rosie reappears and tells him that now they can be together again. But he doesn't know what to do. Who will choose? The vampire or the angel? Summary Six months after the events of Alex vs Alex, Justin is ready to propose on Juliet to marry him. But when she accepts, Rosie appears suddenly and says to Justin that she accomplished her mission and now they can get back together. Justin is shocked and doesn't know what to say. Juoiet tells him to say to Rosie that they are back together and ready to get married but he is confused and doesn't think that he wants to say something like this. Juliet leaves with tears, saying to Justin not to follow her if he doesn't really love her. Rosie gets closer to Justin and confronts him. She says how much she loves him and that she never forgot him. Justin hugs her and thanks her. Then, Justin transfers himself and Rosie to Manhattan inside the Sub Station. There, Alex and Mason are talking about the marriage and when they are going to go to WizTech because they will be those who will marry Justin and Juliet. Then, Alex turns and sees him with the angel, leaving her in shock. Rosie understands that it's personal time and she disapparates to go at Angel World. Alex asks him why he is with his ex-girlfriend and not with her future wife. Justin tells to her and Mason that he doesn't know to whom his feelings belong to. Alex is pretty mad at him so she leaves with Mason and they go to WizTech where Juliet now lives. Juliet is shocked seeing Mason and Alex arriving at her bedroom. Alex tells her that she knows what happened. Juliet starts crying and the duo confront her. Alex promises her that she will find a way to end this. Then, she leaves to go at Angel World, leaving Mason with Juliet to prevent her of leaving. Alex arrives at Angel World and there she sees Tina who has wings now. They both talking about what happened while they haven't talked for almost a year. After it, Alex asks Tina where Rosie is. Tina tells her that Rosie is on her room packing her things. Alex gets into Rosie's room and asks what she's doing. Rosie replies with a smile that she leaves the angels to be with Justin. Alex replies to her that Justin is going to get married with Juliet and that she must stay away from him. Rosie laughs and says to Alex that she can't control her brother's life. Then, Alex gets really mad and tells her that if she bother Justin again, she will destroy her, and leaves. Rosie is shocked but turns angry too. Alex returns back to WizTech and she tells to Juliet and Mason that Rosie is ready to leave the angels and come to live with Justin. Juliet is very upset and desperate and doesn't know what to do. Then Alex comes up with an idea. Mason is worried because Alex's ideas make them into trouble. Alex laughs hysterically and says them that they will make a plan to test if Justin loves Juliet. They will pretend to be a couple and that Alex found out and she got very sad. Then if Justin gets jealous and attacks Mason, he loves Juliet, if he doesn't react, that means he loves Rosie. The trio agrees and the plan by Alex visiting Justin and does a spell which makes her have tears. Alex goes to his office at the school and hugs Justin pretending to cry. Justin asks her what's wrong and she replies that she saw Mason and Juliet kissing. Cast *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *Bridgit Mendler as Juliet Van Hussen *Leven Rumbin as Rosie *Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback *JD Cullum as Alucard Van Hussen *Anne Ramsay as Cindy Van Hussen *Maria Canals Barrera as Teressa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle *China Anne McClain as Tina